


Can't Fight This Feeling

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Wufei reflects on his relationship with Quatre.





	

Title: Can’t Fight this Feeling

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: the boys and the song aren’t mine. There, happy??

Warnings: AU, POV, OOC, songfic, lemon, yaoi, sap (when isn’t there?), PWP

Rating: oh def NC-17….anything less and you have to wonder…..

Pairing: 5x4

Note: this hit me in the shower….go fig! ~_^ Thanks to Razor-chan and Vinyl-san for helping with the pairing! This is my first shot at a 5x4! SO, gads….enjoy I hope!

Feedback: oo….wouldn’t that be nice!

 

/Lyrics/

 

I loved watching you. You could always look so angelic, even when blasting a mobile suit out of the sky. After the war, you still reached out to me, hoping I’d loosen up and become your friend. We worked together at the Preventers, but I swear it was just so you could get closer to me. And for some reason, that scared me more than any fight ever did. But, you must have known. You must have.

 

/I can’t fight this feeling any longer.

And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow.

What started out as friendship has grown stronger.

I only wish I had the strength to let it show./

 

We would hang out a lot…again, your efforts to get me a ‘life’ I suppose, hm? But, for some reason, this night was so different. You stayed by me throughout the night, even when I got drunk. I know it upsets you when I do, but it would seem only you seem to catch onto my drunkenness. It’s not my fault that I get quieter as I drink, but then again…maybe it is.

 

/I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear.

Cause I feel so secure when we’re together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear./

 

I smile softly, knowing you don’t see me as we stumble to my apartment. Good thing you are the DD. I would never have made it. You whisper in your sweet tones to watch my feet. It’s so funny…when one is drunk one tends to see things in a clearer light. I looked at you and smiled as I fell onto my bed. You pulled off my shoes, then my jacket. I remember your touches…like I always do when you take care of me. Do you know how beautiful you are? I look up at you and sigh softly, noting how the dim light from my lamp casts a soft glow around your head. A halo for an angel. I must have said this aloud, for you looked at me with such a sweetly confused face. I couldn’t take it anymore. As if in slow motion, I watched as my hand grabbed yours and pulled you closer.

 

/And even as I wander

I’m keeping you in sight

You’re a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter’s night

And I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might./

 

I wake up slowly, looking around and recognizing my room. Suddenly, the night before crashes onto me with memories and I groan. “What did I almost do?” I find myself muttering softly as I grab my pounding head.

 

Suddenly, I hear your voice from the corner where my sofa is. “You almost finally confessed what you truly felt.” I look over at you, slowly, as if unsure and watch as you stretch long and languidly on my sofa. You sit up and smile at me, your angelic face alight with a gentleness that I…was admittedly shocked to see. Your name leaves my lips almost unbidden, shock and horror flowing through me as I realize that, if I hadn’t have passed out we would have…

 

I shake my head and look away from your beautiful face, mumbling softly, “Forgive me, Quatre. I…I…” but the words fail me again. You must understand that, for suddenly you are next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. I hear a soft noise escape me as I relax under your gentle touch and realize that it was a moan. A moan of loneliness…sorrow…and need.

 

/And I can’t fight this feeling anymore

I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for

It’s time to bring this ship to shore

And throw away the oars forever./

 

Slowly, I hear you shift towards me, sensing my feelings perhaps? I don’t know, but I find my face being drawn upwards by your gentle touch and we lock gazes. Your soft voice caresses me as you ask, “Why won’t you open up, Wufei? Why do you hide?”

 

I stare at you for what seems like eons before saying hoarsely, “How could I? You are…so strong and caring. How could I possibly show anything to you when I am so weak?”

 

Your face saddens suddenly and my heart aches at the sight. Slowly, you lean in and surprise me yet again. Your lips, such tender blossoms on your gentle face, caress my own gently, never pushing…as if leaving the option open for me to run away again.

 

But not anymore.

 

/Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore

I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore./

 

You must have sensed my uncertainty, for you didn’t push or pull away. Slowly, I feel my eyes close and lean into the kiss. Drinking from your sweet lips the nectar of life my soul needs so dearly, I kiss you back, careful to keep it gentle. I feel you shift towards me, wrapping your arms trustingly around my neck. I don’t know what shocks me more…the fact that here I was, finally kissing the one thing that kept me sane in this insane world….or the fact of your trust. You truly trust me enough to let down your guards even further.

 

Suddenly, I feel your lips move down, caressing my chin, my neck. Another soft moan leaves me as you tease me with your delicate tongue, your tantalizing lips. I move my head and take your lips once more with mine, tasting them, pressing a bit harder to them as I wrap my own arms finally around your waist and pull you closer, needing to know that you were there…and that it wasn’t a cruel dream.

 

/My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I’ve been running around in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I’m following you, girl

Cause you take me to the places that alone I never find./

 

You moan softly and my heart thrills at the sound. Do you…return my feelings? My heart asks this as if still afraid it is a cruel dream. We break apart from the sweet kiss, then find our gazes locked once more. You softly whisper my name, smiling angelically and I feel my eyes fill with tears. I hug you closely to me, feeling you gasp in surprise as I cry softly and whisper, “Forgive me, Quatre. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

I feel you wipe away my tears and open my eyes to gaze into your aqua gems, shocked to see tears within them as you ask softly, “Forgive what, Wufei?”

 

Looking away, not wanting to see the hurt in your eyes, my reply falls from my lips, “For being such a coward.”

 

/And even as I wander I’m keeping you in sight

You’re a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter’s night

And I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might./

 

The silence that follows that statement is unbearable, but then, I feel your warmth surround me again as you hold me close. I am startled, needless to say, by this response, but then…you always were so gentle. I cling to you, hugging you as tightly as I dare, almost afraid that I might hurt you. Then, your sweet tones tickle my ear. “Wufei, you are no coward. And if you are, then I am just as scared as you.” I lean back, looking into your oceanic depths with….what emotion I know not, for many were filling me at this time. You smile at me…oh how I love that smile! I smile back and this time I take the lead.

 

Leaning in, I kiss you gently, moving my lips over yours, tasting you again and again. You open your mouth in a moan and I take a chance. Gently, to give you a chance, my tongue slips in…and an erotic dance begins as your tongue meets mine. I find myself gasping in pleasure. I’ve never known this feeling…the only one I had ever been with was my wife, long since dead to me. I find myself becoming bolder, tasting the inside of your mouth as I run my hands down your back hesitantly. You must like that…your moans and the way your body arches are intoxicating encouragement. I find myself pushing you slowly onto your back, kissing you deeper as we lay. Then, it is time for my world to explode into stars as our arousals meet. I can’t stop the gasp that escapes and then the groan as you take advantage of me yet again, grinding into me.

 

/And I can’t fight this feeling anymore

I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for

It’s time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever./

 

Somehow I manage to sit up slightly, leaning over you as I look down at you. My breath….I swear it will stop as I gaze at you. Your hair, it shines as though lit and your eyes are filled with desire and passion. I didn’t know I could get anymore turned on, but then you do something that just about made me come. You lean up, brushing your lips over mine, then strip off your shirt. As I watch every inch of your creamy skin come into the light, I feel my raging hard on become an inferno. Finally, after you toss aside your shirt, I lean in and kiss you and realize, with a start, that my shirt is already gone. Did you do this? I hope so because I am now beyond need as I start licking down your neck. Gods…I thought I was on fire before, but your sounds, your smell, everything…it’s all a recipe for desire, passion….love.

 

I go down farther and finally find one of your nipples and quickly suck that into my mouth, tonguing it the same hard peakness as my own nipples and erection. I find myself moaning in pleasure at the way you arch up into me, demanding silently and through your reactions for more. Oh sweet one…more is all I will give you. I move down, tasting your stomach, tracing every muscular line that I find as I go down, heading for the area that we both need to reveal. I look up at you, then slip my hands up, undoing the offensive clothing that hides you from me.

 

You moan softly and my eyes search out yours. You smile angelically at me again and caress my face, so gentle and undemanding. I find myself pushing into that touch, purring…which is very unusual I assure you. I lock eyes with you again and I regain my courage enough to unzip you. You lift your hips, always helping me, and I slide those pants off of you and come face to face with your weeping erection. I’ve never been so startled…I always had assumed you wore underwear. I feel myself smirking and I hear your soft laugh, laden with desire. You lean up, then surprising me again as you push me over onto my back.

 

/Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore

I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door./

 

Your attack on me took me so much by surprise that I couldn’t help but moan. Your sweet innocence was replaced by an assuredness that boggles me, but what your actions do to me has an excellent affect. You smile every time I moan. Tell me, my love…did I turn you on as you turned me on?

 

Those next minutes…. I don’t know where they went so blind was I from the pleasure that was flashing through me in heated waves, usually starting from wherever you touched me and spreading like wildfire. I can’t help myself; my body reacting, arching into your satin touches, moaning from the liquid fire burning within as you stroke me higher. I don’t see you do it, but then, all of a sudden, I am inside of you. I can’t stop the startled cry that flies from my lips as I watch you straddle me, plunging me deep into your tight heat. Your name is torn from my lips as you move above me, mingling with my name as it falls from your lips. Our bodies move, higher and higher…so high that I can’t believe this is happening. I feel the edge of that wonderful heaven and know in an instant that I want you there with me. I grasp your hard length, stroking it firmly and am rewarded with my name in a scream that sends me over as you come.

 

How long those waves of ecstasy last I know not….but as I hold you in the aftermath and hearing your love for me professed, I find that I am glad I have finally given in to my feelings.

 

/Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore./

 

OWARI

 


End file.
